Letters
by MegTao
Summary: Harry and Ginny send letters to each other during the War. HPXGW Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Thank you for rescuing me but the J.K.R is in another fanfic.  
(Mario Bros love)  
**

**Letters**

**By: MegTao**

Hey Ginny, 

Remind me to thank Hermione for coming up with these letter-transferring bags, at least now I can still talk with you even if we are so far away. I can't write long, the Sun's almost down and soon I won't be able to see since Hermione thinks someone could see a fire or any candles. She's been really stressed lately, I think the whole 'we might be attacked at any moment' thing is starting to get to her. No idea why...

Ron's fine though. He's already passed out on the ground. Your brother can sleep anywhere, and his snoring echoes off of the cave walls. I don't know how much I can take Gin. I'm very tempted to cast a Silencio charm on him…

I'm doing fine as well. I mean, what in my life has ever been easy? The hardest thing though isn't sleeping on the cave floor, or eating whatever we can conjure (which, by the way, always seems to taste like dirt) or even the threat of being found and killed. The worst part is not being able to see you. I can't wait to get out of here Gin, and when I do I swear we'll go somewhere and just hang out. Nothing to exciting. I think I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime.

Love always,

Harry

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello Harry, 

Use the Silencio charm, believe me it's the only way.

Everything's fine here. Fleur and Bill are always hanging off each other, when Fleur and my Mum aren't chatting away that is. Fleur and my Mum! Can you believe it? It's like the whole world has been flipped upside down.

Classes are starting up soon and I'm not looking forward to it. Do you know how weird it will be without you, Hermione and even Ron there with me? It seems unfair that you three get to go off having adventures while I have to sit in a classroom with Professor Binns.

Do you think these bags could be used to send food as well? I'll try and send some of Mum's roast with this letter, I'm almost positive it tastes better than dirt.

Hurry up and defeat Voldemort, I'm going crazy without you

All my love,

Ginny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny,

Things could be worst, it could your two best friends hanging on each other all the time. I swear if I see Ron and Hermione kissing one more time… Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be drastic.

Thanks for the roast, it definitely did not taste like dirt. Tell Mrs. Weasley it was delicious. Do you think you could send some more?

(crossed out) I really miss you Ginny, and I don't know if I can do this. I feel like I'm over my head. What if I don't defeat Voldemort? What if I die trying? (end cross out)

I hope to see you soon. It shouldn't be long now.

Love you more every day,

Harry  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry,

There was another attack today. They got Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George are a bit shaken up, but okay. The big dopes are out for blood now. You can mess with their friends, their family, but mess with their jokes and watch out!

(cross out) I'm really scared. What if they hadn't gotten out okay? Most of the family is part of the Order, there's no way we're all going to make it through this. What should I do Harry? (end cross out)

Of course I'll send you some more food. Do you really think I would let you three starve? I have a huge Charm's essay do tomorrow, so I'd better start it.

Hugs and Kisses,

Ginny  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dearest Ginny,

I'm glad Fred and George are okay.

(cross out) I miss

I'm scared

I don't know what (end cross out)

All of this has taught me a lot about myself and the only thing keeping me going, the only thing keeping me from collapsing and just giving up is you. I want to protect you, Ginny. I wish I could talk to you face to face. I wish I could see your reaction as you read this letter, but I'll settle for an answer. What I mean to say, Ginny, is would you marry me?

Anxiously awaiting your answer,

Harry  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES! A hundreds times yes! I will marry you!

Love,

Ginny Weasley-Potter (it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginny,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this through a letter, but you deserve to be the first to know. The battle with Voldemort is over. We won. Voldemort is dead, but he took Harry with him.

He fought bravely Gin, you would be proud of him. I'm so sorry. Ron and I will be home soon. Be brave Ginny, will give you the full details as soon as we get back.

Enclosed with this letter is one Harry was in the middle of writing when they attacked. I know this is hard Ginny, but know that Harry died to protect you, he died to protect the whole wizarding world. He loved you, and even though he's gone he would want you to find happiness.

Love,

Hermione  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dearest Ginerva Weasley-Potter,

You've made me the happiest man on Earth! I don't know what I would've done if you had said no. Thank you for seeing past the 'hero' and into the real me. I love you Ginny. I will always love y--

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Sorry about the " (cross out) / (end cross out) " thing. I didn't know how to get crossouts on If anyone knows how, please tell me so I can change it.**

** MegTao**


End file.
